Teacher's Pet Wreck
by Ififall
Summary: The hunt is always better than the capture being pierced alive.


A/N: This is slash. Sorry to readers who wanted a buddy story.

Tap, tap, tap. The aggrevation of pencils chanting for action from the head of the class. The dark passenger was up, looking at these snot nosed kids, these pip-squeaks never feeling threatened but observing all the same. Dexter deepened his frown at the projection behind him, trying to looked worried even though he'd seen the imagery thousands of times before, in his head. At work. At play.

One minute glance at him punched him in the gut, made him lost for words. Who the fuck was this heaven sent stud? Before he could even get a picture perfect mental portrait he'd already turned around. Nice profile though. Dealing with blood and guts on a regular basis must be scary. Fingers crossed he was single.

"Singluar jagged strokes with sharp blade, but the point never entered the skin" The dark passenger was pushing him for being such a tease. "Forensics take the pictures and we examine them" Dexter said, reminding the dark passenger they weren't a one man demented band. "Any questions?" They asked.

"Yeah, when's lunch?" An class joker, with fecal matter for a brain answered. The teacher's admirer shook their head with anger. They had a few questions for the forensic teach, like what was he doing later? Could he give his number out to students that were legal? There had to be some way of getting closer to that frame, that presence, those eyes. Eyes could tell everything without this guy having to talk...with the ring of the bell, dreams were cut short.

Every student rushing. Rushing to get away and that was fine, if the dark passenger was babysitting, but they were supposed to be in human form here, so it was kind of insulting. He was giving up his free time, under LaGuerta's persuasion. His sister didn't give a shit, he couldn't find Masuka- because he was cruising and the only reason Angel said he was gonna stop by was for the cafeteria's free food. The dark passenger felt unappreciated, it was starting to drag him out the door and he didn't put up a fight. Dexter was definately done.

The student sighed as they realised he was going, but knew this couldn't be over. He was still stuck to the seat and knew he had to make a move. With sweaty palms, they pulled themselves up, fingers trembling against their rucksack as it was heaved up onto their shoulders. They were actually doing it, finally getting prize pupil attention maybe even more.

The dark passenger turned around to a see a klutz on the floor. He'd taken quite a tumble. The hand was grazed and his neck was tilted at a strange angle. They could hear laughter as observers pointed. The dark passenger wasn't teasing, but Dexter deliberately messed around with papers on the table so they looked busy. The guy sheepishly got up and put his hands in his pockets, but were unable to disguise the blood from his fall. That ticked the right body box for the dark passenger, who agreed to be civil.

He had to think of something witty, something that could take the embarrasment out of the room, but he couldn't. picking his rucksack off the floor, he looked up at the teacher and decided to kiss a little ass. "Great seminar" He told him. "Yeah, you really "fell" for it" The teacher said, looking up at him with a sneer. If that was anyone else, he would have taken it personally, but he couldn't be provoked. He wouldn't have minded being seduced though.

So, the dark passenger pitied the kid, a little charm never did any harm especially when it came to humans. A least one person liked their seminar, but the couldn't do an encore. For once, they were glad that they had a staff meeting. The dark passenger couldn't help but see this kid's glances and wonder what he thought he knew, but paranoia was pathetic, and they left their suspicions at the door they slithered though.

There had to be a way to get closer to him. It was impossible to follow him in broad daylight, but the dark could guide him. He worked for the police, there had to be a file on him somewhere. Something inside him told him that he didn't live far from the department. He'd just have to watch, wait, stalk and seek.

"Where were you?" Dexter asked Masuka who was leaning back on his chair, squeezing a little treat. "Dude you do not want to know where this cream bun has been" He said, looking at the cake. "Heard you crashed and burned though" "Burned?" He replied with over the top astonishment. "Masuka they were enchanted" "Oh, like your sis is with me" Masuka said as if that was a fact. "Yeah...like that" Dexter said as he took a seat by the computer and began destroying the keyboard with harsh strokes.

Surfing the web, he almost drowned. He knew it was crazy and risky, but really, there were always new lengths to how far one person can go. His kitten tired to climb on the curtains claws first, but he picked it up by the scruff of the neck. This cat was cute but hard work. Hopefully this teacher would be a simpler puzzle to figure out.

Splash. The made for TV breakfast he was making. The dark passenger nodded at the corniness. Glancing at the cold milk Dexter was pouring onto his cornflakes. He thought about tickling his tastebuds with a sprinkle of sugar, but the dark passenger told him to forget about it. So now they both sour inside and out.

Even from afar, he looked so...sweet. So normal, average, decent guy, he wanted someone like that. A run of the milll guy, who wasn't a geek or a freak, just himself. Leaning against the car seat, he pictured the teacher next to him curiously looking at him underneath those long eye lashes, that revealed suspicious tiger raging distant eyes. He'd bring this teacher into the present, invite him into his world, he wouldn't be able to resist it, would he?


End file.
